Perfectio
|-|Perfectio= ] |-|The Fatum= Character Synopsis Perfectio is the Main Antagonist of Super Robot Wars D for the Game Boy Advance and a Villain in 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generations, He is the leader of the Ruina. He was sealed long ago by a previous race called the Res Arcana. Many years later, he was released into the world by Felio Radcliffe (Joshua's father) upon plumbing the Crossgate; a dimensional gateway. However he could only project his mind into the world and possessed Felio's body at the time he was unsealed because Felio came into physical contact with Perfectio, Felio's own soul was erased. He would use his newfound body to spread hate and destruction to gain the sufficient amount of negative energy required to completely cross over. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Super Robot Wars Name: Perfectio, King of Ruin Gender: Non-Applicable as Perfectio is transcendental of gender; The body he inhabits is Male Age: '''Primordial (Existed as long as creation itself has, being the very negativity that is nessary to exist alongside the positive in reality) '''Classification: Embodiment of Entropy and Destruction Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Either through Fatum or on his own), Empathic Manipulation, Aura (Perfectio's mere presence in reality is enough to spread hate and strike fear. Just gazing at Perfectio can cause one to enter a panic state that cripples them from fighting), Abstract Existence (Perfectio is described as the embodiment and manifestation of hatred, desire and destruction), Soul Manipulation (Has the power to remove souls directly from one's body and can erase them), Void Manipulation (Stated to be capable of reducing objects to nothingness, of which he was going to do with the universe), Energy Manipulation (Capable of circulating negativity through it's essence and converting that essence into energy for attacks), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Absorption (Just interacting with Perfectio is enough to have one's mind rewritten and absorbed. After being absorbed, Perfectio gains access of the knowledge the person hold), Non-Corporeal, Possession (Stated to not possess a physical body, instead needing to possess vessels to naturally exist), Space-Time Manipulation (Possesses control over space and time, as stated by himself. Upscaled from Neo Granzon, which it's laughably superior than and also more advanced than), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 6, 8 & 9; Perfectio doesn't die in a traditional manner, instead Death is merely a part of it's being. Killing Perfectio is impossible without destroying the concepts of Destruction, Desire and Ruin. Without those factors being removed, Perfectio will indefinitely return and will be capable of spreading it's essence in the hearts of all men), Empowerment (The act of feeling fear, desire, rage and despair fuels Perfectio, with it increasing his power each second), Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Capable of oozing black liquids that explode on contact), Conceptual Manipulation (Utilizes and can attack with the concept of despair and fear. Able to attack the very conceptual existence {Their fabric} of a being), Illusion Casting (Through manfiestating the desires of others, it can cast illusions that seek to make an opponent subcome to fear or desire), BFR (Can pull beings into it's personal dimension), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Even if Perfectio was erased from reality, doing do with be useless without destroying the ideals of despair, destruction and ruin), Causality Manipulation (Capable of twisting causality, with even lesser beings of it's essencing being capable of doing the same) *Perfectio is resistant to the following: Void Manipulation (Existed in the void and is also unaffected by the complete erasure of reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation (Would have been effecyed by Euzeth destroying the multiverse and altering Fate, Causality and Reincarnation, aka the cycle of eternal life and death), Mind Manipulation, Absorption (Easily able to handle interact with his keys, which he himself describes as being capable of rewriting one's mind and absorbing their memories), Soul Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Due to possessing no soul, he can't feel emotion) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Perfectio exists as the antithesis of creation, being described as the very death and destruction that will reduce the entire multiverse to nonexistence, with said multiverse being described as having infinite parallel universes. Also should be on the same calibur as Euzeth, who was going to destroy the entirety of creation across all dimensions and remake it in his own image. Fought with Joshua Radcliffe and Shoichirё Yukimura who were both capable of destroying all universes) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Stated to exist across all universes at once. His essence is present within the hearts of all beings who feel fear, despair and ruination, all of which are aspects that make up Perfectio) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Exists as a higher dimensional creature beyond illusionary flesh and not bound by matter) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Has the power to destroy all of existence, including the entire structure of the multiverse, of which is infinite in size. On par with other cosmic entities such as Euzeth, who was going to collapse all universes and remake them in his own image, whilst effecting it's laws. Joshua Radcliffe and Shoichirё Yukimura had no way to d 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Joshua Radcliffe and Shoichirё Yukimura had no way to permantely kill him, as such, he had to be sealed away and removed from natural reality. Views the destruction of the multiverse as natural and isn't fearful by such an event) Stamina: Limitless '(Perfectio is unable to tire as he lacks any stamina and is not comrprised of flesh) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Exists in and easily destroy every single universe, of which there is an infinity of) 'Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: *Cannot traverse to unconnected universes with his own power *His avatars are much weaker than his true self *Can be prevented from entering unconnected universes by sealing them away. Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Fatum:' A massive demonic mecha used by Perfectio. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tenebrae:' Perfectio shoots lasers from the eyes and mouth of its Fatum's masks. *'UItimum:' Perfectio fires a black sludge from the lower lips of Fatum, creating an explosive sea of it. *'Orcus Telebra:' Perfectio generates a black mask from its' masks and pulls the target into the Ruina dimension, then impaling it on a large drill from its' red mask. *'Edesse Sapere:' Using Fatum, Perfectio is covered in an aura and launches its' masks into the air, and generates a soundwave attack which snares the target. Said target is pulled into the Ruina dimension, coated in a sphere of negative energy and falls to the ground. Perfectio himself leaves Fatum and directly tears into the fabric of the target while various distorted images appear in the background. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Games Category:RPG Characters Category:Villains Category:Possessed Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mecha Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Magic Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Illusionist Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Space Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Empowerment Users Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Memory Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2